


An Unlikely Saviour

by Narutofoxlover



Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Chase Brody Sean McLoughlin, Demonic Possession, Forced Suicide, Other, Possession, Resurrection, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutofoxlover/pseuds/Narutofoxlover
Summary: Chase's family is threatened, being told he must kill himself lest they be harmed. But an unlikely saviour intervenes. (( I'm not good with summaries, sorry. ))





	An Unlikely Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr and Deviant Art, I decided to post it here too.

  Chase stared at the camera as he held the gun to his head. He prayed beyond hope someone would see the scared look in his eyes and know that he didn't want to do this when the video went up. But he had no choice. The people working the cameras, who would be putting the video up, were threatening to hurt his family unless he killed himself for a video and made it look like he wanted to commit suicide. He had no idea why they wanted that, they wouldn't say. "Stacy, kids, I love you." He pulled the trigger and the world went black.

\------------------------------------------------------------

           A shadowed figure stared at the abandoned body of Chase, it's green eyes glowing brightly. "Suc͞h a ͞sh̨am̕e͝. Y҉ou̕ ̴had̵ s͟o ̷muc̸h͡ ͜p̡o͟t͠enti͘a͝l B͞r͏od̡y͜.҉ ̨Y͢o̶u we҉r͟e n̴o̕t ̨me̕an̨t҉ ̛to̡ ̸die ̶t͢o͟da͝y. ̵No͞r͝m̴ally̷ ͏I d͟on҉'t̡ m̴e̛ddle w͏i͝th a ̛so҉u͢l ̸a͏ft̕er͘ ̸t̢he͏y'͟ve passed b͠uţ ̛įn̷ t͡h̢i͡s ̷ca͢s̵e...͏ I thin̨k I'll͘ m͜a̛ke̡ an exc͟e̢p̸tion." The figure lifted a hand and static and green sparks shot from their palm, striking and absorbing into Chase's body. Green electricity sparked around him and his body flickered for a moment before everything stilled. "The͡re. I̧t is̴ d͝one.͜ B͞e ̶t̶h̨ankf̡ul ̧Brody,̢ y̵ơu now ̨h̢ave ͢a ͏sec̡o҉n͢d ̢chance. B͝ut ͝t͘h̴e ̕f̛a̷v҉or̴ ͝d͏o͝e͏s̢ ̢no͡t͝ ̸co̢me ch̨e͘a̵ply.̨" The figure dispersed in a cloud if glitches, the cloud flowing over to and merging into Chase.

            Nearly an hour later, Chase, once dead, began to stir, a soft groan emitting from him. He slowly sat up on his arms, his eyes shadowed by his bangs and the blood that coated the side of his face and was still dripping from the bullethole in his head. He looked up and his eyes were glowing green, the glow quickly fading back into the familiar gunmetal blue.

           He slowly stood, leaning up against a wall and clutching his head in pain. "I-I'm alive? How?" ~Yo̵u ha͏ve me̕ to̷ t̕h̛an̛k ̨for ̷t̵h̨at.̢ I͝t ͟iş a ̛g͡ift͜ I͠ ̶d҉o͞ ̶nǫt̴ ̛gi̡v͜e̶ ͢li̛gḩtly.̢~ Chase's eyes widened and he glanced around, trying to find the source of the voice. ~Oh͞, ͠y̛ơu ͝wo͢n'͝t ̧f͞i͞nd͝ ̵me̡ out t̶h͡er̛e̴. Your re̡vival̵ ̷w̷a̵sn͢'t pu͏rel҉y̷ ͝beca͟us̶e͜ ̴of̨ ̨thę ̴k͝in̕d̵ne͠s͟s ͝in ͝my̨ ͝hea͞rt͡. ͜I̛'m ̴in ̸yo̷u̕r̵ mi̶n̷d.̸ Yo̡u sh̡all serv͘e̸ ̶a̸s̶ ̕a ̧ve̴s͞s̕el for m̶e҉,̵ ͝a ̵bod͞y ̕to pup̴pet ̡whene͡ver I͡ n̷e͜e͏d ̨it.͡~ "WHAT?! No, no, no. I didn't ask for this. Please, get out of my head and leave me be." ~Yo̶u͝ d͢ơn̢'̵t h͏a҉ve ͝a͜n̡y̢ ch̢o̷ic͜ę i͟n͟ ̷t̡he̷ ̨ma͢tt͢e̶r. Besi̸d͞es, I ̵w͞o͞u͡l͠d͟ th̵i̸n͟k͝ t̡h҉e҉ ̵o͟cc͟asiona͟l ̧posse͟ss̡io͠n̡ ̨w͟o͘u̷l͏d ҉b͡e͢ ̛wor̢t͝h ̵see̸i̕ng ͟y̵ou̢r fam͜i̛ly͟ aga͟i͜n. ͘Or wo͡u͟ld y̷o̷u r͡ath͢ȩr̕ ̵I ju͠s҉t͝ l̶eft you d̡e̕a͟d?~ 

              Chase was silent as he considered the being's words. "I guess not. But please, don't possess me around them okay? I don't want them involved in anything you plan on doing." ~F̡i͘ne. I͜ sup̕pose ̨I c̡a̢n at l͘east͝ ̡do ̨tha͘t͠. Now̛, ͠y͡o͢u͡ b̨est ̕g̛et̷ ̵o͡ut͠ o̢f̛ h̨er̡e̢. ̕I̧'m̛ ҉s̡u̶r̶e̢ l̨ac̡k͘e҉ys͝ of the pe҉ǫple̛ who͡ m͢a͡de̢ yo̧u ̶o͏f̧f҉ y͢ours̴elf wi͡ll be ͘ąrriv͝i̴n̕g͞ s͞oo̴n t̸o p̧rope̛r͢l̵y̸ d͜i̛s̢p̸o̸s̢e ̸of ̸w͢h̶aţ t̨h͞e͘y ̵tḩink̨ is҉ a͠ ͠l͏ong ̕dead̨ ͜body.~ Chase nodded in response and picked up his hat, slipping it on his head.

              As he made his way out he whimpered in pain, clutching his head again. It was throbbing like crazy and blood came from the wound still in his head with each beat of his heart. ~Wh҉at ar̴e yo̸u̸ ̡b̸l͟ub͟b͝er̨ing ͏about ͟now?͏~ "M-My h-head hu-hurts," He whimpered out, his eyes tired looking. ~H͘mm, I ̷suppo͝s͏e I̧ ͢d̴o need̢ to fix tha̵t.̧ ̸It ̸wo̢ųd̴ at͝tr̷act un͏want̛ed ͢a͢tt̵e͘nti̸o͟n,̛ ͏an͞d I ̴c͝a͠n͞'͘t҉ h͡a͝ve y͝ou̷r ̨he͞a͞r̸t̨ ̕stơpp̵ing̴ ͢be͏caus̡e it̶ ͜p̢um̨ped͜ ev̨ery͞ l̵as̷t d͜r̴op of bl͏o̢od ou̡t.͜~ 

              Chase's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the pain fade. His brows furrowed at the odd sensation of something moving in his head and glanced down when he heard a clink, seeing the bullet that was previously in his head lying on the ground. He could feel the bone, muscle and skin of his head slowly knit itself back together. When the feeling stopped he hesitantly raised a hand to his temple and was shocked that, not only was the bulletwound gone, but he couldn't feel the slightest trace of a scar. Maybe having a demon, or whatever the hell it was, in his head wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
